mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Разбивающие сердца/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Snow falling on Ponyville S5E20.png Ponies_decorate_town_for_Hearth's_Warming_S5E20.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_decorated_castle_S5E20.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_something_in_the_chimney_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-Happy_Hearth's_Warming_Eve!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_crashes_down_the_castle_chimney_S5E20.png Twilight_and_Spike_laugh_at_Pinkie_S5E20.png Applejack_-y'all_done_it_up_nice_and_cozy_in_here-_S5E20.png Twilight_levitates_Twilight_and_Spike_dolls_S5E20.png Applejack_-that's_mighty_sweet_of_you-_S5E20.png Applejack_-just_stoppin'_in_to_wish_y'all-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_and_covered_in_soot_S5E20.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_think_it's_sweet-_S5E20.png Twilight_hanging_dolls_above_the_fireplace_S5E20.png Pinkie_-picture_the_most_fun-tacular_thing-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_can_think_of-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-multiply_that_times_infinity!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-it's_gonna_be_great!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_swoops_Applejack_into_a_hug_S5E20.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_hear_the_train_S5E20.png Applejack_pulls_out_of_Pinkie's_hug_S5E20.png Twilight_and_Spike_wave_goodbye_to_Applejack_S5E20.png Spike_-now_can_we_open_presents--_S5E20.png Applejack_confused_by_Spike's_request_S5E20.png Applejack_-tonight_is_Hearth's_Warming_EVE-_S5E20.png Applejack_-you_don't_open_presents_'til_tomorrow-_S5E20.png Twilight_recalls_her_and_Spike's_first_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_S5E20.png Twilight_-he_couldn't_wait_all_night-_S5E20.png Twilight_-we've_always_opened_them_the_night_before-_S5E20.png Spike_-it's_kinda_like_our_tradition!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-that's_not_how_our_family_does_it-_S5E20.png Applejack_-it_can't_be_how_Pinkie's_does_it-_S5E20.png Applejack_asking_Pinkie_-is_it--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-no_sirree!-_S5E20.png Twilight_and_friends_in_the_decorated_castle_S5E20.png Twilight_and_friends_hear_the_train_whistle_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_hurriedly_grabs_Applejack_S5E20.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_zoom_out_of_the_castle_S5E20.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_mild_amusement_S5E20.png Spike_climbing_on_top_of_Twilight_S5E20.png Spike_reaching_for_a_present_S5E20.png Twilight_levitates_present_into_Spike's_hands_S5E20.png Twilight_allows_Spike_to_open_his_present_S5E20.png Spike_in_giddy_excitement_S5E20.png Spike_tearing_the_present_open_S5E20.png Twilight_anticipating_Spike's_reaction_S5E20.png Spike_-just_what_I_always_wanted!-_S5E20.png Spike_holding_a_book_S5E20.png Twilight_pleased;_Spike_mildly_happy_S5E20.png |-| 2 = На Поезде Дружбы ---- Friendship Express speeds down the tracks S5E20.png Friendship_Express_zooms_past_the_screen_S5E20.png All_Aboard_with_cart_of_treats_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_gallops_up_to_All_Aboard_S5E20.png Applejack_-it's_so_excitin'!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-it's_gonna_be_a_hoot-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_an_apple_and_pie_S5E20.png Pinkie_smushes_apple_and_pie_together_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-maybe-_S5E20.png Pinkie_-unless_we're_related!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_-which_maybe_we're_not-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_confuses_herself_S5E20.png Applejack_-friends_or_family-_S5E20.png Applejack_-this_here's_about_togetherness-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_stuffing_her_mouth_with_treats_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_spitting_food_chunks_at_AJ_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_whispering_to_Pinkie_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Pinkie_Pie_excited_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_wiping_her_mouth_S5E20.png Applejack_-isn't_just_about_candy_and_presents-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-uh-oh-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-that's_your_boring_sisterly_lecture_voice-_S5E20.png Applejack_-'fraid_so!-_S5E20.png Applejack_about_to_tell_a_story_S5E20.png Fantasy_sequence_of_gingerbread_ponies_S5E20.png Gingerbread_ponies_arguing_S5E20.png Gingerbread_ponies_get_snowed_on_S5E20.png Gingerbread_fantasy_covered_in_snow_S5E20.png Gingerbread_ponies_decide_to_work_together_S5E20.png Paper_windigos_get_driven_away_S5E20.png Gingerbread_pony_-beat_it,_windigos!-_S5E20.png Gingerbread_ponies_raise_the_Equestrian_flag_S5E20.png Gingerbread_flag_has_a_bite_taken_out_of_it_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_look_at_Pinkie_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_shrugs_with_her_mouth_full_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_her_lips_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_asks_about_the_flag_raising_S5E20.png Applejack_-mm-hmm-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_traditional_Hearth's_Warmin'_Eve_dinner-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_shared_bounties_of_our_ancestors-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-we_do_that_too!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-we'll_hang_our_Hearth's_Warmin'_dolls-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_warmth_shared_on_that_fateful_night-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-that's_what_our_family_does_too!-_S5E20.png Applejack_boops_Apple_Bloom's_nose_S5E20.png Applejack_-we_open_presents!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_says_-we_do_that_too!-_again_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-the_Apples_and_the_Pies_do_everything_the_same_way!-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_speak_at_the_same_time_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_-I_was_gonna_say_that!-_S5E20.png AJ_and_Pinkie_-stop_saying_what_I'm_saying!-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_-you_stop_it_first!-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_about_to_laugh_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_laughing_together_S5E20.png AJ_and_Pinkie_laugh_themselves_out_of_their_seats_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pinkie_hear_the_train_whistle_S5E20.png Friendship_Express_pulls_into_rock_farm_train_station_S5E20.png |-| 3 = Прибыв на место назначения / Встреча с Мод Пай ---- Pinkie and Apples at the train station S5E20.png Pinkie_-so_happy_I_need_to_make_up_a_new_word-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_of_a_new_word_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_comes_up_with_-rooftastic-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_with_a_rooftastic_grin_S5E20.png Applejack_wondering_about_-rooftastic-_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_up_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_on_train_station_roof_S5E20.png Train_station_snow_falls_on_Apple_family_S5E20.png Applejack_shakes_snow_off_her_hat_S5E20.png Applejack_-what_if_our_families_don't_like_each_other--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_reassuring_Applejack_S5E20.png Pinkie_-our_families_are_gonna_be_friends_too-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-do_you_know_what_that_means--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_doing_friendship_math_S5E20.png Pinkie_-minus_my_preexisting_friendships-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-plus_one_for_Maud-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-five_from_twenty_four_is-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_deep_breath_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_with_nineteen_hooves_S5E20.png Applejack_thoroughly_confused_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_Maud_arrive_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Maud_Pie_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-so_excited_to_see_you-_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_greets_Applejack_S5E20.png Applejack_-how'd_you_know_that--_S5E20.png Maud_notes_extrusive_andesite_on_AJ's_hoof_S5E20.png Close-up_on_AJ's_andesite-covered_hoof_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-it's_a_mountain_rock-_S5E20.png Granny_impressed_by_Maud's_knowledge_S5E20.png Pinkie_asks_Maud_about_school_S5E20.png Maud_-if_you_thought_quartz_was_high-_S5E20.png Maud_leads_Apple_family_to_the_rock_farm_S5E20.png Pinkie_and_Apple_family_follow_Maud_S5E20.png |-| 4 = Эпплы и Пай ---- Pinkie, Maud, and Apples approach the rock farm S5E20.png Rock_farm_decorated_for_Hearth's_Warming_S5E20.png Applejack_impressed_by_rock_farm's_appearance_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_to_her_house's_front_door_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_introduces_her_family_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_walking_past_Pinkie_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_notices_someone_missing_S5E20.png Pinkie_encouraging_Marble_outside_S5E20.png Marble_Pie_slowly_walking_outside_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_Marble_outside_S5E20.png The_Apple_family_and_the_Pie_family_meet_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_greet;_Marble_runs_away_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_greeting_Granny_Smith_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_introduces_himself_S5E20.png Cloudy_Quartz_introduces_herself_S5E20.png Igneous_-may_providence_favor_thee_well-_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_confused_by_Pie_parents'_speech_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-what'd_you_say_them_names_were--_S5E20.png Granny_designates_Igneous_as_-Iggy-_S5E20.png Granny_designates_Cloudy_as_-Big_Mama_Q-_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz_confused_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_introduces_herself_S5E20.png Limestone_abrasively_greets_Apple_Bloom_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_threatening_Apple_Bloom_S5E20.png Pinkie_pushing_Limestone_away_from_Apple_Bloom_S5E20.png Pinkie_pats_Limestone_on_the_head_S5E20.png Limestone_slaps_Pinkie's_hoof_away_S5E20.png Limestone_-or_Holder's_Boulder!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_exasperated_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_introduces_Holder's_Boulder_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-there,_you_happy_now--_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_looks_away_annoyed_S5E20.png Applejack_greeting_Marble_Pie_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Marble_Pie_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_introduces_Marble_Pie_S5E20.png Pinkie_patting_Marble_on_the_head_S5E20.png Pinkie_-she's_so_excited_to_meet_everypony!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_-she_wishes_you_all_a_happy_Hearth's_Warming!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_nudging_Marble_Pie_S5E20.png Marble_Pie_shy_-mm-hmm-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning;_Marble_bashful_S5E20.png Applejack_whispering_to_Apple_Bloom_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_giggling_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_hear_Pinkie_whistle_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_everyone's_attention_S5E20.png Limestone_-what'd_I_say_about_the_boulder-!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'll_just_be_a_second-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-everypony_get_settled_in!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_mane_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_it_rain_confetti_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_walk_toward_the_Pie_family_house_S5E20.png Applejack_whispering_-so_far,_so_good-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_optimistic_S5E20.png |-| 5 = Семейный ужин Пай ---- Apple family settling in at the Pie house S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-more_of_a_six-layer_bean_dip_filly-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_excited_for_dinner_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-do_you_think_theirs'll_be_even_better-_S5E20.png Applejack_-that's_a_mighty_tall_order-_S5E20.png Applejack_-it_wouldn't_surprise_me_in_the_least-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_hear_Pinkie_S5E20.png Pinkie_calls_the_Apples_to_dinner_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-spoiler_alert_-_it's_me!-_S5E20.png Apple_family_enters_the_Pie_family_kitchen_S5E20.png Pinkie_grinning_wide_at_the_Apples_S5E20.png Pie_family_at_the_dinner_table_S5E20.png Pot_of_rock_soup_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie's_bowl_of_rock_soup_S5E20.png Rock_soup_pouring_into_a_bowl_S5E20.png Rock_plunks_into_a_bowl_of_soup_S5E20.png Apple_family_in_varied_confusion_S5E20.png Apple_family_shuffles_to_their_seats_S5E20.png Applejack_asks_about_double-baked_pot_pie_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_asks_about_six-layer_bean_dip_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-we_have_rock_soup-_S5E20.png Pinkie_smiling_nervously_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-potato,_po-tah-to-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-double-baked_pot_pie...-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-...rock_soup!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-dinner_is_dinner-_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_at_the_dinner_table_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_on_the_bright_side_S5E20.png Applejack_-this_IS_what_we_were_expectin'!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-right,_everypony--_S5E20.png Apples_giving_halfhearted_replies_S5E20.png Applejack_smiling_nervously_at_Pinkie_S5E20.png Pinkie_smiling_wide;_AJ_smiling_thin_S5E20.png Applejack_staring_at_her_soup_bowl_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_slurping_her_soup_S5E20.png Pinkie_notices_Applejack's_unease_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-is_everything_all_right-_S5E20.png Applejack_-I'm_just_being_a_rusty_fiddle-_S5E20.png Applejack_holding_her_soup_bowl_S5E20.png Applejack_scrunchy_face_S5E20.png Applejack_slurping_her_soup_S5E20.png Apple_family_staring_at_Applejack_S5E20.png Igneous_and_Cloudy_staring_at_Applejack_S5E20.png Pie_sisters_staring_at_Applejack_S5E20.png Applejack_finishes_her_soup_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_at_the_Pies_uncertain_S5E20.png Applejack_gagging_S5E20.png Applejack_coughs_up_a_rock_S5E20.png Applejack_smiling_nervously_at_Pinkie_again_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-more_rock,_please!-_S5E20.png AJ_and_Pinkie_get_a_second_helping_of_soup_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_nudges_Applejack_to_eat_up_S5E20.png Pinkie_-get_to_our_Hearth's_Warming_dolls!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-that's_somethin'_I_know_all_about!-_S5E20.png |-| 6 = Создание кукл для Дня горящего очага...из камней ---- Quarry behind the Pie family rock farm S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_in_the_rock_quarry_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_up_a_small_rock_S5E20.png Applejack_-that_rock_is_a_Hearth's_Warmin'_doll--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-don't_be_silly,_silly!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_picks_up_her_pickax_S5E20.png Pinkie's_pickax_strikes_the_rock_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_forms_her_Hearth's_Warming_doll_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-our_dolls_are_these_little_pieces-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-isn't_that_right,_Marble_Pie--_S5E20.png Marble_Pie_surprised_S5E20.png Marble_Pie_blushing_S5E20.png Marble_making_her_Hearth's_Warming_doll_S5E20.png Maud,_Igneous,_and_Cloudy_making_Hearth's_Warming_dolls_S5E20.png Limestone_makes_a_large_Hearth's_Warming_doll_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_at_her_family_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_having_difficulty_with_her_pickax_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-our_dolls_are..._rocks--_S5E20.png Big_McIntosh_accidentally_breaks_his_pickax_S5E20.png Applejack_making_a_Hearth's_Warming_rock_doll_S5E20.png Applejack_trying_to_get_into_the_spirit_S5E20.png Applejack_-y'all_don't_have_traditional_crocheted_dolls-_S5E20.png Applejack_-passed_down_in_your_family--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-you're_just_a_frown_factory-_S5E20.png Pinkie_holds_Applejack's_weird-looking_doll_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_tells_Applejack_to_cheer_up_S5E20.png Pinkie_-you'll_do_great_in_the_flag_finding_mission!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_what_findin'_what_now--_S5E20.png |-| 7 = Задание по поиску флага ---- Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_Big_McIntosh_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_pushes_Marble_next_to_Big_Mac_S5E20.png Pinkie_declares_Mac_and_Marble_team_one_S5E20.png Big_McIntosh_and_Marble_Pie_blushing_S5E20.png Pinkie_places_Apple_Bloom_next_to_Maud_S5E20.png Pinkie_declares_Bloom_and_Maud_team_two_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_stands_between_her_parents_S5E20.png Granny_appears_between_Igneous_and_Cloudy_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-don't_think_of_it_as_team_old-_S5E20.png Pinkie_declares_Granny,_Igneous,_and_Cloudy_team_three_S5E20.png Pinkie_declares_AJ_and_herself_team_four_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_smiling_together_S5E20.png Apple_and_Pie_families_split_into_teams_S5E20.png Pinkie_trots_to_the_top_of_Holder's_Boulder_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-as_everypony_knows-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Limestone's_voice_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-sheesh-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_off_of_Holder's_Boulder_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-when_the_three_tribes_united-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-the_first_flag_was_sewn_by-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-it's_tradition_to_raise_a_flag-_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_listening_to_Pinkie_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-who_gets_to_put_the_flag_on-_S5E20.png Applejack_-you_mean_on_the_flagpole--_S5E20.png Pinkie_points_to_the_top_of_Holder's_Boulder_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-who's_the_lucky_pony--_S5E20.png Applejack_-traditionally,_it's_the_youngest-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Applejack_S5E20.png The_Apple_and_Pie_teams_separate_S5E20.png Applejack_-please_tell_us_what's_goin'_on-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'll_explain_on_the_way!-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_zoom_off-screen_S5E20.png Pie_farm_crystal_mine_exterior_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_for_the_obsidian_S5E20.png AJ_and_Pinkie_Pie_look_for_the_obsidian_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_for_the_obsidian_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_out_of_a_mine_cart_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-gets_to_raise_the_flag!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-it's_all_just_so_complicated-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-how_else_would_we_do_it--_S5E20.png Applejack_-I_don't_know-_S5E20.png Applejack_-I_sure_hope_everypony_else-_S5E20.png |-| 8 = Команды Эппл/Пай ---- Big Mac and Marble look for the obsidian S5E20.png Marble_Pie_-mm-hmm-_S5E20.png Big_McIntosh_longest_-eeyup-_S5E20.png Big_McIntosh_-eeyup!-_S5E20.png Big_Mac_and_Marble_awkward_around_each_other_S5E20.png Granny_asks_Cloudy_how_she_met_Igneous_S5E20.png Cloudy_Quartz_-chosen_by_the_Pairing_Stone-_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_-the_choosing_stone_decreed-_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_-thou_shalt_love_one_another-_S5E20.png Cloudy_Quartz_nodding_in_agreement_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_intrigued_by_the_Pairing_Stone_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-you_reckon_it_knows_any-_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_asks_about_-apple-farmin'_hunks-_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz_blushing_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_looks_for_the_obsidian_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-what_does_the_rock_look_like--_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_looks_for_the_obsidian_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_flat_-oh-_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-have_you_ever_wished-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-I_had_a_dream_once-_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-we_have_a_lot_in_common-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_blushing_S5E20.png Applejack_looks_closely_at_crystal_rock_S5E20.png Applejack_tosses_crystal_rock_aside_S5E20.png Applejack_bumps_her_head_on_rocks_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_with_a_picture_of_obsidian_S5E20.png Pinkie_presents_picture_of_obsidian_S5E20.png Applejack_-been_lookin'_for_a_REAL_stone-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-that_would_be_weird-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_up_and_down_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_get_to_raise_the_flag-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-time_to_hide_the_presents!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-y'all_HIDE_your_presents--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-what's_more_fun_than_getting_a_present--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-finding_a_present!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-most_years_nopony_finds_one-_S5E20.png Applejack_in_complete_shock_S5E20.png Applejack_-nopony_gets_presents--_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-not_usually-_S5E20.png Applejack_-lemme_get_all_this_straight-_S5E20.png Applejack_-only_allowed_to_eat_rock_soup-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_pony_who_finds_this_rock-_S5E20.png Applejack_-you_don't_got_no_flagpole-_S5E20.png Applejack_-you_don't_even_get_presents-!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-it_doesn't_sound_very_fun-_S5E20.png Applejack_-how_'bout_you_picture_this--_S5E20.png AJ_imagines_both_families_opening_presents_S5E20.png AJ_imagines_both_families_raising_the_flag_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_picturing_Applejack's_scenario_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_loves_Applejack's_idea_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_leaving_the_mine_S5E20.png |-| 9 = Эпплы показывают Пай свои семейные традиции ---- Pie family house exterior at night S5E20.png Pinkie_going_downstairs_by_candlelight_S5E20.png Applejack_watches_Pinkie_go_downstairs_S5E20.png Applejack_-we've_gotta_do_somethin'-_S5E20.png Applejack_-never_had_a_real_Hearth's_Warmin'!-_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-is_that_really_what_she_said--_S5E20.png Applejack_-I'm_sure_it's_what_she_meant-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-these_are_their_traditions-_S5E20.png Big_Mac_smothers_Apple_Bloom_from_the_top_bunk_S5E20.png Applejack_-I_know_they_have_their_traditions-_S5E20.png Applejack_approaching_the_window_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_out_the_window_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_sleeping_in_bed_S5E20.png Pinkie_wakes_up_as_the_sun_rises_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_waking_up_her_sisters_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz_sleeping_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_waking_up_her_parents_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_waking_up_the_Apple_family_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_excitedly_steps_outside_S5E20.png Pinkie,_Igneous,_and_Cloudy_in_shock_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_becoming_enraged_S5E20.png Pie_family_rock_farm_with_new_decorations_S5E20.png Applejack_-it's_Hearth's_Warmin',_Apple-style!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-we've_been_doin'_everythin'_your_way-_S5E20.png Pie_family_displeased_S5E20.png Granny,_Big_Mac,_and_Apple_Bloom_in_shock_S5E20.png Marble_Pie_flinching_S5E20.png Applejack_pulls_Marble_toward_the_flagpole_S5E20.png The_Equestrian_flag_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Marble_stand_before_the_flag_S5E20.png Applejack_-we'll_cook_you_up_a_meal-_S5E20.png Applejack_points_toward_the_presents_S5E20.png Pile_of_Hearth's_Warming_presents_S5E20.png Applejack_-without_havin'_to_find_'em!-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_in_wide-eyed_wonder_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_zooms_over_to_the_presents_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_shaking_a_gift_box_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_under_Granny's_disapproving_gaze_S5E20.png Tension_brews_between_the_Apples_and_Pies_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_nervous_-all_the_stuff_she_said-_S5E20.png Pinkie_hears_her_father_say_her_full_name_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_-thou_cannot_favor_this_madness!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_want_to_be_one_big_family-_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-what_about_what_we_usually_do-!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_split_between_her_two_families_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_wails_-don't_make_me_choose!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-didn't_mean_to_cause_a_fuss-_S5E20.png Applejack_suggests_opening_presents_S5E20.png Applejack_-it'll_be_fun,_you'll_see!-_S5E20.png Applejack_hears_Maud_Pie's_voice_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-you_planted_your_pole_on_a_fault_line-_S5E20.png Ground_beneath_Maud_begins_to_crack_S5E20.png Cracks_forming_in_the_earth_S5E20.png Holder's_Boulder_rolls_over_a_cliff_S5E20.png Pie_family_looking_over_the_cliff_S5E20.png Holder's_Boulder_at_the_bottom_of_the_quarry_S5E20.png Pie_family_rock_farm_in_a_mess_S5E20.png Applejack_more_worried_than_ever_S5E20.png |-| 10 = Разбитое сердце ---- Wreath thrown in the trash S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_didn't_have_to_ask_them_to_leave!-_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-they_wanted_to_go!-_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-we_don't_need_anypony_forcing-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-this_was_all_a_misunderstanding-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-she'd_never_do_anything_bad-_S5E20.png Rock_farm_still_in_a_mess_S5E20.png Limestone_-how_are_we_gonna_lift_Holder's_Boulder-!-_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-this_is_all_her_fault!-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_walks_off_in_shame_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_packing_her_luggage_S5E20.png Bloom_and_Mac_listening_to_Granny_Smith_S5E20.png Bloom_and_Mac_hang_their_heads_in_shame_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-I_wish_we_didn't_have_to-_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_Maud_outside_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-once_you_get_to_know_her-_S5E20.png Limestone_gestures_for_Apple_Bloom_to_leave_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-worst_Hearth's_Warmin'_ever-_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-has_anypony_seen_Applejack--_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Big_Mac_surprised_S5E20.png Rock_farm_crystal_mine_exterior_different_angle_S5E20.png Applejack_crying_in_the_crystal_mine_S5E20.png Applejack_-really_cracked_the_corn_this_time-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-really_popped_the_pinata_this_time-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Applejack's_voice_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-what_are_you_doing_here--_S5E20.png Applejack_-what_are_YOU_doin'_here--_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_-I_came_here_to_think-_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_-you_did--_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_-so_did_I!-_S5E20.png AJ_and_Pinkie_share_an_embarrassed_laugh_S5E20.png Applejack_-too_ashamed_to_go_back_up_there-_S5E20.png Applejack_-must_think_I'm_such_a_nincompoop-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_consoling_Applejack_S5E20.png Pinkie_calls_AJ_pushy,_aggressive,_and_mean_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'm_not_helping-_S5E20.png Pinkie_apologizing_to_Applejack_S5E20.png Applejack_-sorry_I_forced_my_traditions-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_family_you_were_born_into-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_friends_who_love_you_like_one-_S5E20.png Applejack_-hoped_we_could_be_one_big_happy_family-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-don't_say_that!-_S5E20.png AJ_and_Pinkie_hear_a_train_whistle_S5E20.png Applejack_-I_wish_I_could_stay-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_in_tears_S5E20.png Pinkie_tearful_-happy_Hearth's_Warming-_S5E20.png Applejack_tearful_-you_too-_S5E20.png Applejack_tearfully_part_ways_S5E20.png |-| 11 = Не вернуться домой, пока не... ---- AJ and Big Mac on the Ponyville train S5E20.png Apple_family_returning_to_Ponyville_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-you_want_to_know_why-_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_breathing_on_the_window_glass_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_draws_Holder_Cobblestone_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_draws_Holder's_Boulder_S5E20.png Applejack_listening_to_Granny_Smith_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_telling_a_story_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-always_brought_them_good_luck-_S5E20.png Applejack_-that_IS_important!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-I_got_so_caught_up-_S5E20.png Applejack_-never_asked_why_they_did_'em!-_S5E20.png Pinkie's_present_hits_Applejack_on_the_head_S5E20.png Applejack_dizzy_S5E20.png Applejack_looking_at_her_present_S5E20.png Applejack_reads_Pinkie's_card_S5E20.png Applejack_in_happy_tears_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_-your_first_Pie_Hearth's_Warmin'_present_ever!-_S5E20.png Applejack_-only_Pinkie_Pie_could_hide_a_present-_S5E20.png Applejack_-what_a_great_tradition-_S5E20.png Applejack_makes_a_realization_S5E20.png Applejack_-stop_the_train!-_S5E20.png |-| 12 = Возвращение на каменную ферму ---- Pie family trying to push Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pie_family_pushing_Holder's_Boulder_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_huffing_and_puffing_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-I'm_pushing_as_hard_as_I_can_too-_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_getting_frustrated_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-it's_hopeless!-_S5E20.png Pie_family_losing_hope_S5E20.png Pie_family_hears_the_Apples_return_S5E20.png Apple_family_arrive_to_help_the_Pies_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-what_do_you_want-!-_S5E20.png Applejack_facing_the_Pie_family_S5E20.png Applejack_-so_focused_on_us_bein'-_S5E20.png Applejack_-the_same_traditions_right_away-_S5E20.png Applejack_-what_I_should've_done_was_learn_about_yours-_S5E20.png Pie_family_listening_to_Applejack_S5E20.png Applejack_apologizes_to_the_Pies_S5E20.png Applejack_putting_her_hat_back_on_S5E20.png Limestone's_family_looking_at_her_S5E20.png Limestone_-don't_just_stand_there-_S5E20.png Limestone_Pie_-we_got_a_boulder_to_move!-_S5E20.png Pie_family_hopeful_again_S5E20.png Apple_family_smiling_at_the_Pies_S5E20.png Apple_family_helping_the_Pie_family_S5E20.png Apples_help_Pies_push_the_boulder_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_push_the_boulder_together_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies'_first_shared_tradition_S5E20.png |-| 13 = Эпилог ---- Pie family Hearth's Warming dolls S5E20.png Apple_family_Hearth's_Warming_dolls_S5E20.png Applejack_places_her_rock_doll_on_the_fireplace_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_petting_Boulder_S5E20.png Limestone_with_a_plate_of_sweet_buns_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_eating_sweet_buns_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_gives_Boulder_a_sweet_bun_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_spends_time_with_Maud_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Maud_smiling_S5E20.png Big_Mac_and_Marble_near_the_fireplace_S5E20.png Big_Mac_and_Marble_about_to_speak_S5E20.png Pinkie_falls_between_Big_Mac_and_Marble_S5E20.png Pinkie_with_hooves_around_Mac_and_Marble_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-wish_Big_Mac_a_happy_Hearth's_Warming-_S5E20.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_too,_right,_Big_Mac--_S5E20.png Marble_Pie_happy_-mm-hmm!-_S5E10.png Big_McIntosh_blushing_S5E20.png Big_McIntosh_shy_-eeyup-_S5E20.png Pinkie_looking_at_Big_Mac_and_Marble_S5E20.png Granny_talking_to_Igneous_and_Cloudy_S5E20.png Granny_trying_to_talk_like_Igneous_and_Cloudy_S5E20.png Granny_Smith_-okay-eth_in_my_book-_S5E20.png Igneous_Rock_Pie_-yee-haw-_S5E20.png Granny,_Igneous,_and_Cloudy_happy_S5E20.png Applejack_shaking_Pinkie's_present_S5E20.png Applejack_tearing_her_present_open_S5E20.png Applejack_gets_a_rock_for_a_present_S5E20.png AJ_wishing_Pinkie_a_happy_Hearth's_Warming_S5E20.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_warm_hug_S5E20.png Apple_Bloom_gets_everyone's_attention_S5E20.png Apples_and_Pies_gather_around_Maud_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-the_first_one_is_about_rocks-_S5E20.png Maud_Pie_-they're_all_about_rocks-_S5E20.png Maud_reading_Hearth's_Warming_poetry_S5E20.png Final_shot_of_the_Pie_family_rock_farm_S5E20.png en: Hearthbreakers/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона